Most places of business and many homes have more than one computer. These computers can be networked together to allow the sharing of resources. These networks, however, are often difficult to implement and maintain. Further, these networks are often more difficult to upgrade.
There has been a drastic increase in the number of consumer electronic devices capable of communicating with one or more computers or other consumer electronic devices. In some instances some of these consumer electronic devices can be cooperated with a computer of a network, for example, to take advantage of at least some of the processing capabilities of the computer.